Her Secret Smile
by abcdElla
Summary: Emmett has just moved from California to Forks. He receives the usual stares from the students but is curious when he notices Rosalie Hale acting differently to other girls her age. Will Rosalie tell him why? Better summary inside. AH


**Hello!**

**It feels like I haven't been on here in aaaages, but I have been really busy with school and exams. In the christmas holidays I had some spare time so I decided to start this new story. **

**Here's a better summary.**

**Emmett McCarthy has just moved from calfornia to Forks where his parents have opened up a new diner. When he arrives at school he is not surprised to receive a few starres from the students but is curious when he meets Rosalie Hale and finds that she is different to the other girls in his year. Emmett wants to know why but can he get Rosalie close enogh for her to tell him? Will Rosalie ever trust him?**

**Hopefully you will like it. **

**Tell me what you think after reading.**

**abcdElla :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

"Have a nice day at school, Honey." Mom said and the leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

"I will, bye." I replied before picking up my bag and walking out to my brand new black Jeep, my baby.

My parents had bought me it a few weeks ago and had it sent to Forks so it was ready for when we got here. To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to moving here, California was hot and sunny just how I liked it, sure, the winters could be cold but at least it wasn't permanent, like here where you were lucky to get one day of sun in a whole year. Forks is known to be always cold and under a constant cloud of rain. We had only moved here because my mom wanted to open a diner, she had already told me I would be spending my weekends working there. She used to have one back in California but it just didn't work out, mom wanted a smaller place where she didn't have to work as hard. As for my dad, he was happy to move. He loves my mom and would do anything for her so he decided to help mom out in the diner and be the cook. Yep, a dad that can actually cook, it amazes me too. He used to do that in the old one too, he makes the best pancakes you will ever taste.

I opened the door to my Jeep and breathed in the 'new car' smell. I started the engine and then started to make my way to my new school.

I knew I would get a few stares but I think people were starring more at my car. I looked around the car park and saw that my car was one of the most expensive, except ffrom a red BMW at the other end of the parking lot.

I found a parking space and got out so I could get to the office before lessons started. A few people starred because I was new but some even looked scared. I knew I was tall and well built but I wouldn't hurt anyone. My mom says whenever I smile she sees the seven year old boy in me with dimples in his cheeks and dark, curly hair.

I walked into the office and was welcomed by warmth which I was happy for. It was freezing today but I did see some kids with shirt sleeve tops on, were they mad or was I just not used to the cold yet?

"Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm starting today." I said to the woman behind the desk with glasses perched on her nose.

She looked up at me a smiled.

"Good morning, welcome to Forks High." She greeted. "Ah yes, you and your family just moved here on Saturday." She stated and I nodded. She flipped through some pieces of paper and handed me a map, my timetable and a slip of paper. "At the beginning of each lesson you have to get this signed by your teacher and then at the end of the day you have to bring it back here." She told me as she tapped the slip of paper with her black biro pen.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, have a nice day." She said and then looked back down at her work before I turned away and walked out of the room.

I glanced down at my timetable and saw that my first lesson was Maths, one of my favourite lessons. I may look like the type of person who would rather be in Gym playing football but really I just want to get the best grades I can get and go to a good college, get a good job and a better life.

I walked towards my class, receiving more stares that I wasn't surprised I was getting. Unluckily, classes had already started and the corridors were empty with only a few students floating about, looking too tired to be in school on a Monday morning.

I found my Maths class, gently knocked on the door and opened it. The teacher looked at me and the class fell silent.

"Uh, I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm new." I said to the teacher and he smiled.

"Of course, welcome to Forks High, I'm Mr Smith" He greeted me and then glanced to the class. "Well, there is a free seat at the back of the class next to Ms Hale. Would you mind sitting there?" He said and the pointed to the back of the class.

I smiled at him, gave him the slip I had just been given and then walked to the back of the class. Keeping my head down and avoiding the stares. When I was near to the desk I was assigned to, I looked up.

I found a girl with long, wavy, blonde hair with her head bent down to her book where she was doodling. Well at least she wouldn't be starring at me through the whole lesson.

I sat down in the seat next to the girl and unzipped my jacket. Seeing as I was sat at the back of the class no one could turn to look at me, which I was thankful for. I know I'm the new guy, but was I really that interesting?

"Okay class, turn to page thirty three in your text books and do the questions." Said Mr Smith and then left the room, leaving me with no book.

I turned to the girl next to me who was flipping through her text book to get to the correct page. I still hadn't saw her face and she hadn't said one word to me.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said, trying to get the girls attention.

She froze on a page and looked up at me.

I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw her face. She was beautiful and I don't normally use that word to describe girls. She had the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen, I felt myself get lost in them the second I saw them. She had pink lips that weren't too full or too thin, just right for her face. Her nose and chin were perfect and she had a slightest blush on her cheeks, probably from the cold.

"Yes?" She whispered, her voice slightly cracking.

Her voice brought me back to the real word and I remembered what I was going to say.

"Uh, can I share your text book? Sir hasn't gave me one yet." I told her.

She glanced to the front of the class and then back at me. She nodded before ducking her head back down and finding the page we needed. After she did that she slid the book in-between us and started her work. I followed soon after but I couldn't concentrate very much.

She had only said one word to me but I was already longing to hear her voice again, and I found myself hoping for her to look up to me one more time, just so I could remind myself of how beautiful she was.

We sat in silence for the rest of the lesson and I just managed to finish the last question before the bell went.

The girl who I still hadn't got a name for shot up and collected her books before walking out the room. I tried hard to get a glimpse of her face but she let her long hair fall in front so it was impossible.

Before heading to my next class I collected a text book from the teacher. As I walked out of the room I glanced down at my timetable to see what my next lesson was. It said History so I looked at my map before heading out of the block and into a new one.

I found History boring, it wasn't my best subject. I was a bit disappointed when I entered the class and the girl with no name except Ms Hale was not there.

Only a few more hours and it would be lunch, maybe I could see her then.

I trudged through the rain and into the small cafeteria. My mom had made my lunch for me like she used to when I was in grade school. She was worrying all last night about me starting at a new school. She told me that if I didn't like it here then we could move back to California straight away and she could get a job working in a café, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. Sometimes my mom treated me like I was still her little boy, not here teenage boy who would be leaving in a few years to go to college.

My eyes scanned though the cafeteria to find a table to sit at. I was still getting a few stares but not as many as before. I spotted a few people I had met. Like Ben who was in my history class and Tyler and Eric who were both in my Biology class. I was going to sit with them seeing as there were no free tables but then I spotted the girl with no name in the corner, sat on her own.

I decided to take the risk and go and sit with her. Maybe I could get her to speak to me more.

I made my way to her table and stood behind the chair opposite her, gripping onto the back of it. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, we didn't really introduce ourselves earlier." I said.

She looked up from her book and starred up at me. I was shocked at her beauty all over again and found myself getting lost in her eyes.

"I-I'm Rosalie." She said, a little shaky.

I smiled at her and she blushed while trying to avoid eye contact. Rosalie, it somehow suited her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her, mentally crossing my fingers for her to say yes.

She shrugged and then looked back at her book_. I'm guessing that was a yes?_

I pulled back the chair and fell into it the empty seat. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sandwich along with my bottle of water, I also noticed that my mom had slipped some cookies into my bag and smiled to myself. I was seventeen, not seven.

After taking a bite of my sandwich, I glanced up at Rosalie. She was sat in the same position, with her head bent down, reading a book. I noticed that there was a red apple by her but she made no move to eat it.

The silence was starting to get awkward, I needed to hear her voice again. But what could I say? I ended up saying the first thing that came into my head.

"What's your favourite colour?" I rushed out. _Very original, Emmett. _

Rosalie turned over a page and then looked at me. We stared at each other and I started to feel myself getting lost in her beautiful, deep, blue eyes.

"Red." She said simply, bringing me back out of my little daydream.

"Mine's blue." I told her without her asking. Blue never used to be my favourite colour, but as soon as I saw Rosalie's eyes I decided it was.

She just nodded and looked back down at her book. I watched her for a while but soon felt the need to hear her speak to me again.

"Are you not eating?" I asked and then took another bite of my sandwich.

This time she didn't look up, instead she just shrugged and carried on reading. I finished my sandwich and then pulled out my moms homemade cookies. I took one and then turned the bag around to face Rosalie.

"Would you like one?" I offered her and waited for her to answer.

She looked up, but not at me, just at the bag. She starred at them and then back at her book.

"No, thank you." She said quietly, so quiet I wasn't sure if I had made it up.

I shrugged to myself and turned the bag back around to me. The rest of Lunch was sat in silence. I didn't mind it too much but I still found myself wishing for Rosalie to say something or even just glance at me.

The bell rang to signal for us that lessons were starting again and the cafeteria started to empty. Rosalie stood up, picking up her uneaten apple, book and bag, and the pushed her seat in.

"See you later." I smiled as I stood up and Rosalie walked past me to leave the cafeteria.

"Goodbye." She said, again very quietly, and then left.

I starred after her, feeling triumphant with myself for getting one more word out of her before she went. I collected my bag and then zipped my jacket back up before heading off to my next lesson.

I managed to survive a whole hour of Spanish with Mike Newton sat next to me, not shutting up for one minute. He seemed like a nice guy but a bit annoying. He was a type of person you find really annoying but can't find it in yourself to truly hate them.

I got to Gym early so I headed into the coach's office with my slip of paper for him to sign.

"So, McCarty, did you do any sports back in California?"

"Yea, a few. I like football, basketball and running." I told him. He patted me on the back as he handed back my slip.

"Maybe you could try out for the team sometime." He said and I nodded.

"Sure, Coach." I said and then left the office.

I headed into the boys locker room and got changed. The stares had died down a bit but I still got a few looks when I entered the sports hall.

On one side of the bleachers, I saw the plastic looking girls all sat in the first two rows with there heads bent towards each other and high pitched squeals coming from there direction. None of them looked like they liked sports, dressed in hot pants and tops that barely coved their chest. Most of them were probably the girl who would scream and cry about breaking a nail. Sat behind them were the jocks by the look of it. They all looked quite athletic but none of them were as big as me. I saw a few of them flirting with girls sat in front of them, causing even more squeals.

I decided to go sit on the other side where the more down to earth students were. I was about to walk towards Ben Cheney but then I noticed Rosalie sat at the very back by herself.

She was wearing a plain white top and black shorts that came down to her knees unlike the other girls. She wasn't wearing shorts that looked like they should be panties or a top that revealed way too much cleavage.

She was sat with her head bent down, starring at her white sneakers. She always seemed to be hiding her face, I don't know why. To me she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her eyes were-

Wait, stop. I only just met her and I was already obsessed with her. How could one girl overtake my mind like this. I had never been this interested by a girl before, I had never called a girl beautiful. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I took a deep breath and then started to make my way towards Rosalie. I walked along the bench she was at on and then sat by her.

"Hey." I said as I looked down at her.

She glanced up and blushed. She shifted a little, as if she was trying to move away from me.

"Uh, hello." She said. Her voice slightly cracked, like she hadn't spoke for a while.

I smiled down at her. Just then, Coach walked in with a clipboard and blowing a whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay. Everyone shut up, anyone speaking is going to give me five laps at the end of the lesson." He ordered.

Surprisingly everyone shut up and faced he front. Coach was obviously the only member of staff that the students had respect for.

He started to call the names and everyone was still silent.

"Is he normally like this?" I whispered to Rosalie, taking a chance of not getting caught.

Rosalie looked at me nodded.

"Really? Back in Californ-" I started but was interrupted by Coach.

"McCarty, Hale, you just earned yourself five laps of the Gym." He shouted at us at the back of the bleachers. Not even looking up from his clipboard, _did this guy have bat hearing or something?_

"But, Rosalie didn-" I started but he interrupted again.

"Do you want me to make it ten laps?" He asked.

I glanced at Rosalie who was looking back down at her feet. I sighed and looked back up at Coach who was now looking at me.

"No, Coach." I said.

"That's what I thought." He replied and carried on calling peoples names.

Crap. I bet Rosalie would never speak to me again, I only just managed to get a hello out of her. I wanted to say sorry for getting her into trouble but I didn't want to risk getting caught speaking again.

As soon as Coach was done and told us what we were doing today, everyone stood up and either walked towards the far end of the Gym where Basketball was being played or to the other part of the Gym where you cold play badminton.

Rosalie stood up beside me and I copied her.

"I'm really sorry." I told Rosalie. She just shrugged.

"I mean it, If I ha-"

"It's fine, excuse me." She said, surprising me with how many words she had said to me at one time.

I silently stepped out of her way and watched her walk down the bleachers to where badminton was being played. She picked up a racket but made no move to go and join the other girls and few boys who were playing.

Before I got caught by Coach for not doing anything, I walked down the bleachers and jogged towards the far end of the Gym to play Basketball.

Coach blew his whistle to signal the end of lesson and then called Rosalie and I over to him.

"Okay, five laps each. You will not be leaving until you have completed. GO!" He ordered and then walked out of the gym with the rest of the students.

I watched him leave and the noticed that Rosalie had already started and was already a few feet away. I ran to catch up with her and was slightly impressed with how fast she could run.

We did the first four laps in silence. I wasn't really sure what to say to her. I knew that she wasn't a very talkative person but maybe it was just because I was new and she didn't know me, but then that wouldn't explain why she was always alone.

Seeing it was our last lap I decided to make an attempt of getting her to speak to me again. We had slowed down from the beginning and were now only jogging. Rosalie had tried to get in front of me at one point but I quickly caught up to her. After that she just gave up a ran beside me.

"I'm sorry. You could be home by now." I apologized as I jogged beside her.

"It's fine." She said. We were improving, now up to two word replies.

"So…" I paused, trying to think what to say, "How long have you lived here?" I asked her as we turned a corner.

She was silent for a minute but then answered.

"My whole life." She told me. An increase, three words.

"I just moved here Saturday. I moved from California." I told her without her having to ask.

We jogged in silence for a bit and then I started to talk again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"No." Decrease, back to one word answers.

"I don't, but I always wanted a little sister, you know, someone who looks up to me and someone I could keep safe." I smiled.

I was going to ask her another question but we had finished our five laps and Rosalie turned to face me.

She looked me in the eyes for a split second and then down at the ground.

"I don't think you should speak to me, Emmett." She said in her soft, quiet voice.

I think my heart skipped a beat when my name left her mouth but then I registered what she was saying.

"What?"

"You shouldn't speak to me." She repeated.

"Why?" I asked her, had I done something wrong?

It was silent for what felt like a long time. Rosalie slowly looked up at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Because, I don't want them to treat you like they treat me." She said, even quieter than before.

I was immediately curious, what was she going on about?

"Who?" I asked her, hoping for her to answer me.

She just shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." She said and then turned to leave the Gym.

What? She couldn't just leave without saying anything else.

I took about three steps forward a grabbed her arm gently to turn her to face me.

Rosalie immediately froze and looked at me with worried eyes. I saw unshed tears form and she turned paler than what she already was.

"Please, don't touch me. Please." She said, her voice slightly shaky, as if she was about to burst into tears any minute.

I quickly let go of her arm as if her touch had scolded me and she stepped back a few steps from me, worry still plastered across her face and a silent tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

"Rosalie. I'm so sorry, what's wrong?" I asked her.

I could see something was wrong. Nobody would act like that if they were fine and by Rosalie's face you could see that she was scared of something.

She didn't answer and instead ran off out of the Gym, leaving me alone, wondering what had just happened and how I could make it right.

After getting changed, I left the Gym and headed towards the office to hand in my slip of paper with my teacher signatures on it.

I walked through the misty rain in a daze. My mind was filled up with Rosalie. What was wrong with her? Why did she act like that? Was there something I did? Was she alright now? Could I make it up to her? _Who_ was treating her badly or differently and for her to not want them to do it to me?

I pushed open the office door and headed towards the desk with the same woman sat behind it. She looked up when I stood in front her desk and smiled at me. I tried hard to smile back but I knew it wouldn't look genuine.

"How was your day?" She asked, a smile still on her face as she took the slip from me.

"It was ok, thanks." I said.

She noticed my mood and softened her smile.

"It will get better. By Friday you'll know everyone and your way around the building so it wont seem as bad." She assured me.

I just nodded and tried to smile again.

"I hope so." I sighed and turned to leave the office.

* * *

**So...any good?**

**Do you think I should carry on with it?**

**Please Review.**

**abcdElla :)**


End file.
